


[Podfic] Literacy

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: "You want me to read to you?" Julian repeated, somewhat taken aback.





	[Podfic] Literacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Literacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45842) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2009.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/042009041501.zip)**

40:22

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
